Loving a stranger
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Sasuke is poor, homeless, and alone with nothing left. What happens when he’s found by a young doctor named Naruto? Will Sasuke finally have a someone to care for him again or is it too late? NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my new story! Warning Sasuke OOCness!**

Character Ages:

Naruto-22

Sasuke-17

Sakura-22

**Loving a Stranger**

Chapter 1

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"You piece of shit." One of the men yelled kicking me in the stomach making me fall to the ground clutching my stomach. Another one of the men picked me up and punched me in the face causing me to fall to the ground in pain. I winced as my face hit the ground, trying to stand up only to be kicked down again.

"You should stay away from around here! You homeless shit!" One of them yelled kicking me harder in the side making me scream in pain. They laughed at my attempt to escape by trying to move away from them. One of them had found a metal pole and took it, hitting my legs so I couldn't move. I tried not to scream but the pain was too much making me scream for them to stop.

"Please…stop.." I said but they ignored me plea and kicked me again in the stomach knocking the breath out of me. When I was gasping for breath and slowly blacking out I didn't notice the person stepping into the alley way.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? I suggest you leave him alone." I looked up to see a man come closer to them and they just smirked at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

The man smirked and went forward punching one of them and knocking him into the wall causing him to pass out form the hit. The other men just stared at him in shock before picking up their friend and running out of the alley. Once they were gone the man bent down next to me and before passing out I heard him say something to me.

"You're okay now." And with that I fainted from pain.

* * *

I woke up with a painful headache and groaned at the pain running through my body. I slowly opened my eyes and painfully sat up and looked around and noticed I wasn't in the alley anymore but a room and in a comfortable bed. I sat confused for a minute before the door opened and I saw the man that saved me from last night come in smiling at me. He walked over to me with some pills and a glass of water.

"Here take these it will help the pain." He said handing me the pills and water, once I took the pills I gave him back the glass and he set it on the bedside table.

"You were pretty beat up, I wrapped up your bruised stomach and had some cold packs on your legs they were bruised and swollen and luckily they weren't broken." He said smiling at me. I looked down and just now realized I didn't have any clothes on except boxers and my stomach was wrapped. I blushed and looked away from him embarrassed at my half naked state even though I'm sure he's already seen me since he's the one that took them off in the first place.

"Well I'm sure your hungry so I'll bring you some breakfast up, try not to move to much and strain yourself okay." He said getting up taking the glass and leaving the room closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a minute before regaining my senses and frowned looking down at my beat body. My stomach was starting to calm down and not hurt as much, probably from the medicine. I pulled the covers off and examined my bruised legs, they hurt to move them so I had to stay still. I sighed pulling the covers over my legs and laid my head back on the pillow relaxing.

I had no clue who this guy was and he didn't even know me and yet he was taking care of me. He's a little weird but seems nice, I mean he did take me to his house and help me. But still when he came in I felt real nervous being around him it was weird, but I guess it was just nothing I mean I haven't had any real contact with someone in a while maybe that was it.

When he returned he had a tray full of food and juice, slowly sitting back up he sat the tray in front of me. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me and smiled.

"So what's your name? Mine's Naruto Uzumaki!" he said happily, I looked at him for a second before answering.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." He looked at me and noticed I hadn't started eating and frowned.

"You know you can eat, you have to be hungry you're so skinny I can see your ribs. I'm surprised they didn't break your ribs kicking you in the stomach like that." He said making me blush slightly and I slowly started eating making him smile and he start talking again.

"So you look young how old are you?" he asked.

"17."

"Oh well I'm 22 and it's a good thing I found you cause I'm a doctor in training so I know how to take care of injuries!"

"So where do you go to school?"

"I dropped out."

"Are you serious? That's terrible you never finished high school!" he said and I just shrugged and continued eating at a faster pace. I was hungrier than I thought, I don't remember the last time I ate something that was actually edible.

"So where do you live?" he asked making me pause and looked over at him for minute before turning back and blushed at embarrassment of having to say that I didn't have a home.

"I…don't have a…home." I said slowly finishing eating.

"So your homeless." He asked and I nodded not saying anything.

Once I had finished he didn't say anything and took the tray and left the room still not saying anything. When he left I started get worried, maybe he thought I was nasty cause I was homeless and doesn't want me in his home anymore. What if he throws me in the streets now that he knows? I started to get real sad that he would throw me away like that and didn't notice the tears coming down my face. I didn't hear him come back in and when he saw me crying he came fast over to me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked concerned about my tears. It was then I noticed my tears and quickly wiped them away.

"No it's nothing. I'm fine, sorry about that."

"Are you sure? Why were you crying?"

"I'm sure and forget about it." I said not wanting to discuss it anymore, he seemed to noticed and dropped the subject.

"So are you still hurting?" he asked me changing the subject.

"My stomach is still a little sore but better and my legs are a little better."

"Well that's good, you just need some rest and don't stress your body." He said happily.

Right when he was about the sat something else the doorbell rang and he got up and walked out to answer it. I sat there a minute before I heard arguing.

"Sakura no let him rest!"

"Oh come on I just want to see him and say hi!"

"Sakura!" Then I heard footsteps nearing the door and looked up to the door to see a pink haired girl smiling in the doorway with Naruto behind her.

"Hi I'm Sakura!"

* * *

Well what do you think? Was it good, should I continue? I really think I'm going to enjoy writing this one! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I got so many reviews for the first chapter so I just had to hurry and get the next chapter up! Hope you enjoy!

Loving a Stranger Chapter 2

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I stared at the girl for a minute, she seemed to be one of Naruto's friends so I guess I should be nice.

"So what's your name?" she asked sweetly walking over to the bed closer to me, Naruto following her.

"Sasuke" I answered after a moment wondering if I could trust her.

"Aw Naruto he's so adorable!" she squealed pulling me into a hug. I sat there shocked, I hadn't been hugged since I was like ten so it felt weird. Then all of the sudden a picture of _him _flashed in my mind and I quickly pushed her away screaming at her.

"Get away! Please don't touch me!" I moved away from her and got to the other side of the bed as far as I could go. They both looked at me with confused looks before Naruto spoke up and broke the silence.

"Hey Sakura why don't you wait out in the living room for me and I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah okay sure." She said walking out of the room.

Once she was gone Naruto came over and sat down on the side of the bed opposite from me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I don't know.." I said truthfully to him only making him more concerned.

"Well why did you push Sakura away like that? Do you not like to be touched?" he asked coming closer to me.

"I haven't been hugged in seven years so it shocked me….and I don't really mind be touched but just not like that." He looked at me for a minute before getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back." He said leaving me alone in the room.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I walked into the living room to find Sakura sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"So Sakura why did you come over?" I asked her sitting next to her.

"I just wanted to tell you that the hospital needs you to work tomorrow. We're a little short handed right now."

"Well okay but what about Sasuke I don't really want to leave him here all alone."

"Do you have someone who could look after him when you go to work?" she asked getting up and heading to the door.

"I think I know someone that could for me so I'll see you tomorrow." I said to her as she left saying goodbye. I got up and headed back to Sasuke and saw he was sitting on the bed staring off into space not noticing me come on the room. I walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him and he looked up at me.

"So Sasuke since your homeless where are your parents?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Dead." He said plainly.

"Oh well if you have no where to go it would be okay if you wanted to stay here. I wouldn't mind it would be nice having some company around since I live here alone and I do have this extra room you can stay in." I said smiling, he was quiet for a minute as if thinking it over.

"I guess." He said finally looking down.

"Well good! And first thing this weekend we can go shopping for you some clothes cause I don't think you want to wear those rags you were wearing when I found you! Oh and the reason we're going this weekend instead of like tomorrow is cause I have to work tomorrow."

"Your going to be gone." He said and I could tell he had a sad tone in his voice when he talked.

"Don't worry I have some good friends who can come and stay over and take care of you while I'm at work! So you won't be alone all day!" I said getting up and leaving the room. I walked into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…"Iruka speaking."_

"Hey Iruka it's me Naruto! I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you could come over to my house for the day to watch someone for me."

"_Who is that?"_

"His name's Sasuke I found him being beat in an alley last night and saved him and brought him back to my place."

"_Naruto you shouldn't be bringing strangers to your house, you know that's dangerous."_

"I know but he's just a kid only seventeen years old and he's hurt so he can't do much anyways."

"_I guess I could." He said after a minute of silence._

"Great I'll see you I the morning, oh and feel free to bring Kakashi if you want to keep yourself entertained."

"_Naruto!"_

"See ya!" I said hanging up the phone. I heard I loud thud come from Sasuke's room and quickly went into the room to find Sasuke on the floor beside the bed. I rushed to him and helped him up and sit the side of the bed.

"Are you okay? Were you trying to walk? You know that your legs are probably weak." I said looking to make sure his legs were okay.

"Yeah but I just….needed to…go…to the…bathroom." He said looking down blushing slightly.

"Oh well next time call me and I'll help you." I said making him blush even more. I helped him stand up and careful helped him into the bathroom, once we were in he looked over to me.

"I think I can manage from here." He said pushing me away.

"Okay call me when your done." I said walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind me. Once he was done I helped him back into bed, once he was settled I went to the kitchen to get lunch ready. I came back in the room with two sandwiches and a glass of milk, when I looked at Sasuke I saw he was asleep. I set the food down and went to wake him up.

"Sasuke wake up its time to eat." I said shaking him on the shoulder. But he only mumbled something and swatted my hand away. I figured he must be pretty tired so I decided to let him sleep for a while. I took the food and quietly left the room letting him sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a crash and shot up in bed looking around for the noise. I started to panic until I heard Naruto's voice from another room.

"Damn I'm so clumsy!" I heard him say making me laugh slightly at him. Then I heard footsteps near my room and saw him walk in and see me awake.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" he asked.

"Sort of."

"Oh sorry I was trying to make dinner and tripped and dropped a pot. Anyways I saw you were asleep earlier so I didn't wake you for lunch so you're probably starving." He said smiling.

"Well I'll just go back to making dinner and bring it to you when its ready." He said walking out the door.

Bring it to me, I don't like being helpless. Maybe if I'm careful I can make it to the kitchen without his help. I pulled the covers back and swung me feet over the edge, looking down at the floor I carefully stepped on the floor. Once I was standing my legs started to hurt but I tried to walk anyways but almost falling but caught myself before hitting the floor holding on to the side of the bed. I carefully let go slowly stepping across the room towards the door. My legs were still hurting me pretty bad but I managed to make it to the door and looked at the door and slowly made my way down the hall and could here noises coming from the kitchen.

When I finally made it there I leaned against the doorway and saw Naruto had his back to me and saw busy cooking something. I stepped into the kitchen and when he heard someone enter the room he turned around and his eyes went wide at seeing me.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Did you walk all the way in here?" he asked rushing to me and helping me sit down at the kitchen table.

"I don't like being helpless." I said and he looked at me for a minute before nodding in understanding and going back to cooking. I sat there for a minute then wondering what he was making I asked.

"What are you making?"

"Fried chicken and rice." He said getting plates out and putting the food on them, placing a plate of food in front of me he sat across from me and started eating his own food. I watched him for a minute before picking up my fork and started eating my own food.

Once we were down he cleaned up our plates and helped me back to my room even though I told him I didn't need help he told me I shouldn't strain myself so I didn't argue.

"Well its getting late so I'm going to head to bed, goodnight."

"Night." I whispered as he walked out the door closing it behind him. I laid down trying to fall asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and how beautiful he was. Wait a minute since when did I start thinking that way. I really need more sleep than I thought, and finally I closed my eyes falling asleep.

_-Dream Mode-_

_I was in the middle of a field of flowers, looking around not knowing where I was or how I got there. Then I saw Naruto walking up to me and tried to speak but nothing came out as he got closer. He came close to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close. I stood shocked at his actions and before I could do anything he leaned down and kiss me on my lips. When he pulled away I stared at him with wide eyes and he smiled at me._

"_I love you Sasuke."_

_-End Dream Mode-_

I woke up and sat up looking around and noticed it was still night time. I wonder what that dream was about I mean Naruto's nice and all but I don't think he loves me, does he? And I don't love him, right?

But I mean he has done more than most people have done for me, he saved me, took me to his house, treated my injuries and is letting me stay in his house even thought I'm just some homeless kid he just meet. But yet I have this happy feeling when ever he's around and its been a long time since I've ever been happy. Maybe he can really help me after all I've been through, maybe I have come to really like him.

* * *

Well what do you think? Was it a good chapter? Sasuke is starting to have these strange feelings for Naruto now so its getting more interesting. Please review and I'll get to writing the next chapter for ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late chapter but if you already haven't looked then you can look at my profile for an explanation cause I'm getting tired of explaining it a million times. And sorry if there are spelling and grammer mistakes. I need a beta for this story if someone would like the job, please let me know! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

Loving a Stranger

Chapter 3

Sasuke P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of yelling.

"Kakashi stop, we can't do this here! That kid Sasuke is in the next room and could wake up any minute and hear us!"  
"Well by the way your yelling now I'd say he's already woken up." the voice of the person said calmly.

I slowly sat up in bed and heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and in stepped a browned haired man with a scar across his nose and behind him was a man with silver hair and a mask thing covering most of his face except one eye. I just stared at them confused on who they were and where Naruto was.

"Oh sorry did we wake you up?" the brown haired man asked. I just continued to stare at the man in confustion.

"Oh you're probably wondering who we are sorry, well I'm Iruka and this is Kakashi! Naruto asked us to watch you while he went to work but I'm sure he should be back around maybe six tonight." the man called Iruka said.

So Naruto already went to work and now I'm alone all day with these two, just great.

"Well since you're up I'll go get breakfast started for us!" he said walking out of the room leaving me and this Kakashi guy alone in the room. Kakashi looked over at me and walked over to the bed and feeling slightly uncomfortable a moved away from the side of the bed he was standing at.

"So you're Sasuke, I heard you were homeless and didn't have any family. What happened to them?" he asked.

"They died." I said slightly annoyed.

"Really? How did they die?"

"That's none of your business." I said getting angry at his questions.

"Your last name is Uchiha right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He said and then walked back out of the room and left me alone.

Why was that guy asking me all those questions about my family? Did he know them or something? He does seem familiar somehow but I can't seem to place it. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter but I still don't trust him.

* * *

I sat in the living room with Iruka and Kakashi watching some movie, I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was more focused on when Naruto would come home, it's not that these two were boring even though they kind of were, although I have yet to find out what's up with this Kakashi guy. Maybe he knew my family when they were alive. But then wouldn't he already know if they were alive or not?

Oh well I'm not going to worry about it right now, so what time is it? I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:30 p.m., Naruto would be home soon. For some reason that made me feel better, why should I care about him anyways...But that dream I had last night has got me thinking.

Why would I have a dream about him like that, I mean he's a good friend but...wait did I just say friend! I've never had a friend before, do I really consider him a friend even though I've only known him for about a day... I guess maybe he could be a friend.  
And as I leaned back into the couch I suddenly felt tired, slowly closing my eyes I fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Naruto are you getting ready to leave?" Sakura asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some pain medicine for Sasuke. It should help the pain and heal him a little faster." I said taking the bottle of pills and putting them in my pocket.

"Well I'm leaving too so I see you on Monday right, you have the weekend off don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, if Sasuke is feeling up to it we'll probably go get him some clothes this weekend."

"You sure are doing a lot for this kid. Why is that?"

"I don't know, he just seems to need some help in his life and I want to be the one to do that!" I said grinning at her.

"Are you sure that's the only reason Naruto?" she said giggling.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Come on Naruto you know what I mean, you like him don't you?"

"What!" I yelled surprised.

"Don't worry I think it's cute Naruto, well I got to go see you later." she said walking out the front doors leaving me behind still shocked and confused. What did she mean by I like him! I don't even know him that well so how could I like him! I don't like him like that, do I?

* * *

I unlocked and opened the front door to my apartment and looked around to see Kakashi, Iruka and a sleeping Sasuke on the couch watching the end credits of a movie. I walked over there and Iruka got up at hearing me come over.

"Naruto your home, how was work?" he asked smiling.

"It was ok but I can't wait to get to bed." I said grinning at him.

"Well we'll just be leaving now, it seems Sasuke fell asleep during the movie." he said looking over at the sleeping boy.

"Don't worry about it all take care of him, you two can go home now."

"Okay bye Naruto we'll see you tomorrow." he said and Kakashi got up and walked out the door saying his goodbye as he left.

I sighed as I walked over to the couch and bent down and lightly shook Sasuke trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke wake up, you need to sleep in your bed this couch can't be comfortable." I said shaking him some more, but all he did was groan and move a little not waking up. I realized that I wasn't going to get him to wake up so I reached out and picked him up bridal style and he leaned his head against my chest and his hands grabbed my shirt. I walked him back to his room and tried to lay him down on his bed but his grip on my shirt just tightened.

I tried to pull his hands off without waking him up but eventually gave up and moved him over a little and laid down next to him. I looked at his face and noticed he had a peaceful expression and smiled at his sleeping face.

I couldn't help but reach over and pull him in my arms closer to me. He snuggled his head in my chest and sighed in his sleep. Maybe I do like him I thought as I looked down at him and smiled as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes blinking a couple times to clear my vision and looked in front of me to see a bright orange shirt. I was shocked by this and pulled back only to be stopped by the arms around my waist. Please tell me it's not who I think it is. I looked up and came face to face with blonde hair and a peaceful Naruto's face.

I stared at him wondering why he was sleeping with me with his arms around me and I was holding onto his shirt? When did he get home? All I remember was falling asleep on the couch and now I'm in my bed and he's with me.

Okay, now I just have to get out of his arms...

I removed my hands from his shirt and tired to escape but his hold only tightened on me and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

I sighed as I knew I would have to wake him up for him to let me go, cause I really needed to get up and go to the bathroom.

"Naruto...Naruto wake up." I said shaking him, he groaned and slowly his eyes opened and his bright blue eyes so close to me was making my heart beat faster. What is this feeling? He stared at me for a minute still half asleep, until he noticed the position we were in and let go sitting up with a slight blush.

"Sorry about that, when I came home last night you wouldn't wake up so I carried you back to your room and you kind of wouldn't let go of my shirt so I just slept here." he said laughing nervously.

Oh so that's why...I guess it's kind of my fault he had to sleep with me.

And the thought of him sleeping with me all night holding me like that made me blush. I just nodded to him and got off the bed walking towards the bathroom slowly since my legs were still pretty sore. He seemed to notice my pain as I walked.

"Oh yeah I just remembered, I brought you some pain medicine for you so when you're done in the bathroom I'll give it to you!" He said walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

I once I finished in the bathroom I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table and Naruto came over and placed two pills and a glass a water in front of me smiling.

"Here you go! This should help with the pain!" He walked back over to the stove and went back to fixing breakfast. I put the pills in my mouth swallowing them down with some water before turning to look at Naruto. What was that feeling this morning when he was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes...wait beautiful? Since when did I think that?...But I guess I have to admit that they are beautiful. But does that mean I like him.

I watched as he walked over with two plates in his hands and he sat down a plate in front of me, sitting down and started at his own plate. I watched as he ate his food and he looked up noticing I hadn't started eating and said something.

"Hey are you okay? Aren't you hungry?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah sorry." I said looking down and started eating but I didn't miss that bright smile he smiled at me which made me smile slightly back.

Maybe I do.

* * *

Well how was this chapter! I tried to make it long for ya! Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter up faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the passengers seat of Naruto's car as we drove towards the mall. He had let me borrow some of his clothes which were slightly big on me to go shopping in. The pain medicine he had given me was really helping my legs so that now I could walk without to much pain. I justy limped slightly when I walked. But anyways I was a little nervous about riding in a car. I haven't since I was little and my hands were holding on tightly to the arm rest.

"You can relax you know, there's nothing to be scared of." he said noticing my tightly clenched hands on the arm rest.

"I'm not scared...just a little nervous." I said looking away from him and out the window.

When we got to the mall he parked the car and we got out and headed into the building. Once inside he took me to a store called Hot Topic.

"This is a pretty cool store so just look around and pick out anything you like." he said walking off to look at something.

I started to look around and, seeing that they did have nice stuff, picked out a few t-shirts and a couple pairs of pants. I went into the changing room and tried on one of the shirts and pants and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit the clothes looked good on me. I tried on the rest of the clothes and they all fit.

I walked out of the changing room and saw Naruto looking through some of the CDs and he looked over at me and saw I had clothes in my hands.

"Did they all fit?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and he smiled and took the clothes and we walked to the register and he payed for the clothes.

After we had left the store we went to the food court and got something to eat. Once we had sat down Naruto started to talk to me.

"So do you think you would want to go to school?" he asked and I looked up at him surprised.

"Uh...I don't know, why?" I asked him.

"Well Iruka and Kakahsi, my friends you meet yesterday, they're teachers at the school near here and well I could enroll you if you want." he said looking back down at his food.

I didn't know what to think, I wasn't sure about going back to school. I haven't been there in like years, and then I'd have to be around a lot of people. But it would be better than just staying at his house all day waiting for him to get home everyday.

We didn't say anything while we finished eating and once we were done we walked back out to the car. We drove in silence for a while before I turned my head and looked at him.

"I want to go to school." I told him and he glanced over at me and smiled before looking back at the road.

"Great, I'll just give Iruka a call when we get home and he can set everything up for you." he said as we continued down the road until we came to his apartment.

We walked inside and as I went to my room to put the clothes away and Naruto sat down on the couch with the phone in his hand and dialed Iruka's number.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

...ring...ring...ring.."Hello Iruka speaking."

"Hey Iruka!"

"Hey Naruto."

"I was wondering if maybe you could get Sasuke into the school you work at, he wants to go back to school."

"School? Naruto how long do you plan on keeping this kid?"

"I'm letting him stay here for a while since he has no place to go and I can't just leave him out on the street now can I?"

"Well I guess not, I'll see what I can do and I'll get back to you okay."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and got up from the couch and walked into Sasuke's room to see him changed into some of his new clothes.

"You look nice." I said and he turned around to face me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Iruka said he'll see what he can do to get you into school and he'll get back to me soon and let me know." I said leaning against the doorway.

"Okay." he said still standing there looking nervous on what to do. He looks so cute like that in those clothes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Okay so I think I realized I'm attracted to him now and he just looks to cute.

"Um..." he said unsure of what to say.

"I...just want to say thanks...for the clothes...and letting me stay here and trying to get me into school." he said looking down at the ground.

I just smiled at him and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. He gasped silently at the feeling of being hugged. We stayed like that for a minute before I pulled away and saw he was blushing even more now.

"Your welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness... you know I had this chapter done weeks ago but I just kind of forgot to put it up... sorry about that! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! Love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Feel free to smack me around for the almost three years of absence. I have no excuse other than my not in the mood to write, but now I realize I need to start updating my stories cause I know how much it drives me crazy when a story I'm reading doesn't get updated. So here you go, hope you like, any grammar or spelling mistakes just ignore, I try but I'm not perfect.

Chapter 5

Naruto's P.O.V.

I woke up to the phone ringing, I get out of bed and grab the phone on my dresser.

"Hello?" I answer with sleep in my voice.

"Naruto, it's Iruka, I put together a placement test for Sasuke to take to determine which grade level he is at, can I come over now?"

"Oh sure, come on over." I said waking up more at hearing this.

"Good, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." he said as we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I looked over at the clock to see it was already ten in the morning. Guess I needed to wake Sasuke up now. I quickly get dressed then head to Sasuke's room to wake him up. I walk in to see him asleep in bed cuddled up in the blankets. I smile at the sight before walking over and shaking him a little to wake him. He groans and turns over away from me, I chuckle before calling his name and shaking him again.

"Sasuke, wake up, Iruka will be here soon to give you a test to figure out where to put you in school." I said and he slowly turned back over to face me and opened his sleepy eyes staring at me.

"Hn." he said before sitting up in bed and giving a little yawn before heading to the bathroom. I smile and head to the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I make some eggs and toast, and just as I'm setting our plates on the table Sasuke walks in, dressed in some of his new clothes. I look him up and down and smile, he sees me staring at him and quickly sits down and looks away from me to hide his face.

"You look nice in your new clothes." I comment as he looks down and his bangs cover his face.

"Thanks." he mumbles as he starts eating.

We both eat and as I'm putting our plates in the sink the doorbell rings. I answer the door to find Iruka standing outside with papers in his hand.

"Hey Iruka! Come on in." I say as I move aside and let him in. We both walk to the kitchen to find Sasuke still sitting at the table.

"Good morning Sasuke, I got this placement test you can take so we can determine which grade to put you in." he said setting the papers in front of him and pulling out a pencil from his pocket and handed it to him.

"You should get started on that and take your time, let me know when you finish and I'll take it home and look over it." he said as me and Iruka walked into the living room and sat on the couch and chatted.

After about forty five minutes Sasuke walked into the living room with the test in his hand and handed it over to Iruka.

"Done already?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

"Okay then, well I guess I'll take this home and I'll give you a call and let you know how he did." Iruka said and then headed for the door saying his goodbyes before leaving. Sasuke sat down next to me and we started watching some uninteresting television show.

"Hey Sasuke, since we barely know each other we should get to know each other since you will be living here." I said as I turned towards him. He looked over at me and slowly turned towards me as well.

"Like what? Asking each other questions?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay…so what about your family?"

"My parents died when I was born so I was taken care of by the godparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Tsunade is the owner and head doctor at the hospital I work at, and Jiraiya is an author of some book." I said as I smiled at him. "So I know you said your parents died, do you have any other relatives?" I asked.

"…um I have a older brother." he answered quietly as he looked down.

"Oh ok." I said, he obviously wasn't comfortable talking about his brother.

"So why do you want to be a doctor?" he asked changing the subject.

"I've always been interested in being a doctor ever since I went to the hospital with Tsunade and saw her save someone's life. I thought I wanted to help people like that, I wanted to be a great doctor and save lives. I thought I could be the difference between someone living or dying." He stayed silent so I took the chance to ask another question.

"So what do you want to do after you graduate from school?" I asked. He simply shrugged and looked down at his lap.

"When's your birthday?"

"July 23rd." he said not looking up from his lap.

"Cool, mine's October 10th." I said grinning at him. He glanced up at me and stared at me.

Our questions stopped and we slowly turned our attention back to the television. We sat watching some show until the phone rang. I got up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's Iruka, I've reviewed Sasuke's test and determined he's in a 11th grade level, so if you would like I can get everything set up in a day so he can start on Tuesday, luckily it's only September so he hasn't missed much. You still remember how to get to the high school right?"

"Of course, how could I forget." I said while smiling at Sasuke, who had been watching me talk on the phone.

"Okay well I'll see you there on Tuesday."

"Okay, bye!" I said as he said his goodbye and we hung up.

"Good news! You're going to start school on Tuesday, and you're going to be in 11th grade." I grinned at him and he just stared back.

"Hn."

"Okay then, well I'm going to go take a shower then start dinner." I walked into my room and started taking off my clothes, as soon as I got my pants off the door opened.

"Naruto I-" he stopped and went wide eyed as he stared at me in just my boxers. We both stood there for a second before I quickly pulled my pants back up leaving me only shirtless.

"Yes Sasuke?" I said quickly.

"um…never mind." he blushed bright red and quickly left shutting the door behind him.

I stared back at the closed door confused for a minute before I realized he just walked in on me in my boxers, blushed then left. Was he embarrassed on walking in on me? As a thought about this I walked into the bathroom and took the rest of my clothes off before stepping into the shower. Wonder if he thought I looked hot, I smirked as I thought about this. He looked pretty cute when he blushed, I smiled as I thought about the look on his face when he saw me without clothes. I think I really do like him.

* * *

Too short I know, but was that chapter good? I hope so, got stuck for a second in the middle of it but I didn't stop! I sat and thought until I came up with what I would type next! I will try and get another update soon, and I know my promise might mean nothing to you since it's been three years, but I do promise! And this time it will not take three years!!! I am updating my other stories I just have to finish one at a time, and now that I'm done updating this one, I'll move on to another.


End file.
